


Galra Cuddles

by glamglaceon



Series: Space Cat Keith [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Kolivan finds it cute, Sleepy Cuddles, Thace and Ulaz adore Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamglaceon/pseuds/glamglaceon
Summary: Kolivan comes across a scene that is both surprising and adorable at the same time.





	Galra Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I once did a similar fic for Yona of the Dawn and after reading several cute fics of the Blades treating Keith like family, I wanted to give this fandom one as well. I mean, cats cuddle together sometimes (mine never did, really), so I figured that Galra could as well.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron. It belongs to Dreamworks Pictures and the other creators.

Kolivan let his pen fall from his fingers, fighting back a yawn. He shook his head and let his back sink further into his chair. He knew he couldn't fall asleep just yet, not until the last agent had checked in for the day. The leader of the Blade of Marmora stared at his desk, thinking to their newest agent, Keith Kogane.

When he first saw the kit, he wasn't sure he would fit in well with them. First of all, he was human. He also didn't have the ruthlessness needed for the job, even if he did demonstrate the physical needs. It was only when the human was willing to hand over the knife that something clicked. The knife transformed itself into one of their famous blades, and it was obvious it never did that before as Keith was staring with wide purple eyes.

Eyes just like Krolia's.

It was then revealed that Keith was Krolia's son and a half-Galra, something that seemed to shock the human. His companion, the Champion Takashi Shirogane, was slightly pale but looked mostly concerned for his friend.

Now, months later, Keith joined the Blade and he was a good fit for the group. And it was only a few weeks ago that Keith's Galra genes had finally made themselves known, transforming the human. Once the transformation happened, he locked himself into his room in the base, refusing to even go talk to his human companions, stating that he couldn't handle their disgust of him.

The door to his office opened and revealed Antok, who looked a little ruffled but none the worse for wear. He saluted Kolivan.

“Sir, I have my report.”

 

Kolivan was headed toward his chambers when he passed by the lounge, seeing a strange sight. The first Galra he picked out was Ulaz, laying out on the floor. His yellow eyes were closed and he looked peaceful, if the smile across his lips were any indication. Thace was opposite him, with another purple mass circled between them. Both Galras were facing the slightly smaller Galra in the middle. Kolivan took a step closer and smiled when he noticed that it was the kit, Keith, sleeping. His tail was wrapped around him, his back pressed toward Ulaz and his head was on Thace's chest, softly purring.

It was obvious to those in the Blades that Thace and Ulaz instantly took a liking to the new kit. They were some of the few that helped him through his transformation and even afterward, acting much like parents taking care of their newborn child. To their credit, Keith was a brand new Galra and needed the treatment, especially when they learned of Keith's past. 

“What's that look for?” Antok asked, stepping up beside Kolivan. Then he looked down and chuckled, a smile on his face. “Wish I could preserve this memory somehow.”

“Agreed,” Kolivan responded. After one more look, he went on his way. Antok stayed for a few minutes longer, trying to burn the image into his mind.


End file.
